Ours
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: Suppose you woke up one morning to some news that could change your whole life? Would you want to look back on all those memories? Could you let them go to find happiness? *Rated M for language (No explicit content)/Not a song fic [song names used; look at Author's Note in ch. 1]*
1. All Too Well (Part 1)

**Chapter 1 – All Too Well**

_In his arms_. That's where I belonged; where I thought I belonged.

But that was before…a _problem _occurred.

I missed everything about him; his emerald, green eyes…his smile…his kisses…his touch…his intoxicating smell…his whispered words of love after a long night…his arms around me…_everything_.

God, I missed him! So, so much! And if he were still here right now, he would know that. He would know how much I loved him, and how much I needed him.

I remembered it all too well. Maybe too, too well. It felt like he was just here yesterday, but in all actuality, it had been over three months. He was gone…and he was never, ever, _ever_ coming back.

He walked away, but he wasn't coming back no matter how much I pleaded. If I could find that place where he was, and if I could see him one more time, I would whisper these untold confessions to him.

**A/N: I have another chapter coming soon; maybe in the next thirty minutes? For any Taylor Swift fans out there (like myself) I will be using her song names as chapter titles, so just by the names, you'll be able to tell if it's a happy chapter, or sad chapter. This is not a song fic, I don't really like making those. This was requested by one of my readers, however, she would like to remain anonymous and therefore, she will. If you're a hopeless romantic (also, like myself) this story may make you laugh, cry, break your heart, and bring you smiles. So to those who will enjoy this story, thank you.**


	2. All Too Well (Part 2)

**Chapter 2 – All Too Well (Part 2)**

"Look at me," He laughed, lifting my chin to look in his eyes. When my eyes met his, I instantly looked back down, blushing; it only caused him to laugh more. "Isabella Marie Swan," He teased in an authoritative voice, "look at me," and then his voice dropped to a whisper, "please," He pleaded.

I gave in and looked up at him; he smiled again and pulled my lips to his. "Thank you," Edward breathed. "_Bramo i tuoi baci._"

I laughed and looked into his eyes again, "You know I don't understand you when you speak Italian."

"You would know if you let me teach you."

"Thanks, but I'm unteachable when it comes to foreign languages." I replied.

"You seem to speak fluent French." Edward added, pressing light kisses to my throat.

"That was ninth grade…and I passed with a C plus." I said sullenly. Edward chuckled at my expression and sighed.

"Bella, tell me something you remember," He whispered against my skin, "In French."

I stumbled for words due to his closeness, but I managed to find them, "_Je t'iame_." I whispered back, just above a whisper.

"_Ti amo, bella regazza_." He said, pressing his lips to mine softly.

"In English?" I asked sheepishly; though I could guess what he was saying. He smirked and held my hand in his.

"I said, '_I love you, beautiful girl_.'" Edward smiled, kissing me once more. I held the counter behind me for support as it seemed, my legs were betraying me. They were near giving out below me just at the smallest touch from him. I felt his hand move behind me as he turned the radio up a little more. The small light above the sink shone perfectly on his pale skin, and he was even more beautiful than before. His bronze hair was slightly more tousled from my fingers. "Dance with me?"

"Edward I—," He cut my protest off with a short kiss and grabbed my hands.

"It's only us," He whispered in my ear, "_You and me_."

I would never get over his chivalrous attitude. He was absolutely perfect, and way too good to me. He was way too good _for_ me. Charlie was out late at work, and he only allowed Edward to stay here with me if we promised to stay downstairs the whole time. And so we had, since we did not want to fall off the tight rope and never have these privileges of seeing each other, ever again. And as I thought of this, he pulled me away from the counter and softly held me to his chest, and slowly spinning us around to the song.

I could hear the lyrics, and process them; it was a beautiful song that I would claim as ours. This night was perfect; this night was ours as we danced around the kitchen in the dim glow of the overhead-sink light.

**A/N: Just so everybody knows, I have a new poll up! So if you guys could vote for it, that would be awesome! I am really sorry for being so behind; I have 2 NHD essays due on Tuesday, and an English project that really needs to be started. **


End file.
